So Hard
by snyderfan162005
Summary: Sequal to Without You. Please let me know what you think by reading and reviewing.


It's been about 4 months since Carly and Jack got back together. Jack has moved back into Milltown. Jack and Carly are just dating. It's Christmas Day. The kids have already went to bed. Carly and Jack are in the living room. "I'll go fix us some wine so we can unwind." Carly says walking towards the kitchen."Okay." Jack says watching her leave the room. While she is gone Jack starts a fire in the fireplace. Carly comes back with two glasses of wine. "I see you've started a fire." Carly says handing Jack a glass of wine. "Yes, I thought we could trade gifts tonight." Jack says sitting in front of the fire. Carly joins him. "Carly, I know it's only been 4 months since you took me back, but will you do me the honor of being my wife again?" Jack asks opening a ring case."Oh...It's beautiful, but I don't know what to say." Carly says turning away from Jack. " I know you wanted to take things slow, but just say yes. We can have a long engagement." Jack says turning Carly back to face him. "Okay then, Yes, I'd love nothing more than to be your wife again." Carly says excitedly as she watches Jack slide the ring on her finger. She trows her arms around Jack's neck and they kiss passionatly. "Now for your gift." Carly says handing Jack and odd shaped gift. Jack looked at if for a few minuets trying to figure out what it could be. "What could this possibly be?" Jack says playfully. Jack tears off the wrapping paper to reveal a baby bottle. "What do I need this for. Sage is way to old for a bottle." Jack says confused. Carly leans back and props herself up on her elbows. Jack watches every move she makes. Carly riases her shirt to just above her stomach. Jack looks at Carly with a confused look on his face. "Remember the night I slept walked and we made love." Carly says with a big grin. "Are you trying to tell me that were..." Jack asks suprised. "Suprise, Jack, we're pregnant." Carly says excitedly. "That would put you at about 4 months. Am I right?" Jack says laying beside of Carly. "Yes that's right, but there's one more suprise." Carly says placing Jack's hand on her baby bump. "Oh...there is, is there?" Jack says. "We're having twins." Carly says her smile getting bigger. "That's great. This has been the best Christmas ever."Jack says happily. He leans in and kisses Carly passionatly. Jack gets up off the floor and cradels Carly in his arms. He starts to carry her up the stairs to their bedroom when they hear a scream comming from Sage's room. Jack sets Carly on her feet and they run up to Sage's bedroom. Sage is lying in her bed with no covers over her. She's sweating heavily. Sage is holding her side and screaming in pain. "Shh...baby, it's okay daddy's here." Jack says sitting on Sages bed and grabbing her into his arms. "Carly, she's burning up. We need to get her to the hospital." Jack says picking Sage up off the bed and carrying her downstairs. Carly woke Parker up and told him what was going on and told him that Rosanna would be there soon. Jack put Sage in the back seat with Carly and then they headed to Memorial. "I'm detective Jack Snyder and I need a doctor right away." Jack says running into the emergency room with Sage is his arms. Sage is still screaming in pain. Some nurses run to Jack and Carly with a gurny. Jack lays Sage on the gurny and the nurses wheel her into a room. Dr. Ben Harris walks in right behind them. "What do we have here?" Ben asks opening a chart and getting a pen ready. "Sage Snyder, 15. Running a 102 temp. Holding her right side and screaming in pain." A nurse says. Carly and Jack move to the side of the room out of the way of the nurses. "Sounds like a case of appendicitis." Ben says moving closer to sage. He check Sage out and has the nurse put in an IV to give her pain medication. He starts to write in the chart. "I'm going to schedule an emergency appendectomy." Ben tells Carly and Jack. Ben and the nurses leave the room. When the pain medication kicked in Sage was out. Carly and Jack sit in a chair beside of Sage's bed. "How could such a good day end so bad?" Carly says starting to cry. "Hey, She's going to be okay. It's just a minor surgery." Jack says comforting Carly. "You're right. She's strong and everything will be fine." Carly says reassuring herself. They sit there watching Sage sleep for about an hour when Ben comes back. "It's time for us to take her for surgery." Ben says as the nurses prep her for surgery. They wheel her away to the operating room. Carly and Jack follow for as long as they can. They return to the waiting room. Carly calls the house and checks on the kids. She and Jack sit nervously in the waiting room. Waiting on some kind of news. Finally Ben came to the waiting room with a sad look on his face. Carly and Jack stand up and walk over to Ben immediatly. "The surgery went fine, but there is something else that we found while doing the surgery." Ben says solomly. "What did you find?" Jack asks. "She has a low white blood cell count. Which is often a sign of Leukemia." Ben says with a saddend tone. 


End file.
